Red roses and Purple weddings
by Confused23
Summary: But the one thing I really want…is a single red rose with a vivid green stem and leaves on every table." "Symbolizing you and Draco?" "Yeah."


**Well, first of all I got this idea because I've been going around to all these wedding's (I've been to one but yeah)…anyway, I'm currently on a overseas so excuse me if my writing isn't as good as it should be:D and I wrote some of it on my phone using Notes. **

**Enjoy!**

I went to their wedding.

It took a lot of courage. A lot of calling Ginny. A lot of clothes thrown on the ground in front of the mirror. A lot of nail biting.

A lot of tissues.

I ended up wearing black pants, a black tank top and a black cardigan. And black flats. I could barely feel anything as I left my house to get to the apparition point around the block. All I felt was….nothingness. I couldn't see in front of me and after I'd bumped into a few people I wondered why I was going to the wedding. Why did I go through all the trouble to attend this particular wedding? Why did I put myself in such a position?

But I didn't stop walking to that apparition point because I knew the answer to both of the questions and I thought it was reason enough. Normal ex-girlfriends wouldn't have gone. Ex-girlfriends in the right state of mind wouldn't have even thought about going. But I went anyway.

It was beautiful, of course. In an artificial kind of way. I couldn't really see him in those bright gold flowers that hung around the huge chandelier in the reception. I didn't see him in the mauve seat covers tied with gold chiffon.

I remember how I planned our wedding…

_"Hey Hermione?" Ginny called across from across the empty common room. _

_"Mmm?" _

_"What do you want your wedding to be like?"_

_I looked up at her. "Huh? Why do you ask?"_

_She stretched around for a bit, looking everywhere but me then she finally gave up and sprinted across the room to plop next to me on the floor._

_"Well…I don't know. I've just suddenly been designing wedding dresses and looking up receptions…and thinking about grooms…"_

_I grinned. "You mean Harry?"_

_She stuck her tongue out at me. "Go on."_

_I put my book down and curled up under my fleece blanket. _

_"Well, first of all I would buy my dress because that would be the most important thing to me. It would be strapless with a think line of pearl white beads all around the beginning of the bodice. Then it'd be clinging to my body all the way down to my hips where it would flow from there. It would have chiffon covering it all from the bust line, down. And it wouldn't be white...it would either be off-white or cream." _

_Ginny stared at me for a moment. _

_"Wow." _

_"As for the reception, I would make the seat covers the lightest gold ever known…then Draco can organize everything else. But the one thing I really want…is a single red rose with a vivid green stem and leaves on every table." _

_"Symbolizing you and Draco?"_

_I smiled and fiddled with the pink plastic ring on my right hand. _

_"Yeah."_

I still had that pink plastic ring. Draco had told me that it would be 'replaced by a far glamorous looking ring' that apparently was for fitted me as perfectly as he was fitted for a broomstick.

Well, on with the wedding.

The bride was entering and everyone's heads turned to watch her walk down the aisle. I didn't. I watched him.

He was smiling and if it was someone other than me who was looking at him, they would've said he was beaming. But I could see underneath that.

The way he smiled was exactly the way he smiled when he told me that he was so overjoyed he'd been kicked out of the Slytherin Quidditch team. A smile of pure fakeness.

His eyes swept over the guest. They landed on me. That's when he started to get nervous. He grinded his teeth on his bottom lip. He rocked back and forth on his heels.

They started to repeat their wedding vows and the part of the 'I do's' came. The bride, Astoria Greengrass, said her I do. Then it was Draco's turn.

A great silence filled the room. I couldn't look at them…him. Tears began to fall from my eyes on to my hands. After waiting for a few minutes to hear him say those two dreaded words, I looked up.

The bride's face was crestfallen and she began to sob massive sobs, her head in her hands. I looked around for Draco. I thought he must've run out of the ceremony or something so I turned around to collect bag and leave and suddenly he was there in my face.

My hand flew to my mouth.

"Hermione…" he started.

I couldn't say anything – I was speechless.

"I can't stand this anymore…Mione."

He raised his voice.

"I tried to forget everything about you. All those happy memories, our fights, your smile, your hair, your lips, your books….I tried to forget you and me." He ran a hand through his hair.

"But I couldn't. I CAN'T! Hermione…every where I look, you're there. Do you understand how difficult it is for me? Why do you do this to me Hermione?! I have a fiancée…"

My heart was thumping hard and I found it hard to breathe. Our eyes met and my heart stopped.

He pulled me toward him and his lips came crashing down on mine. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist and my arms were around his neck. I melted into the kiss. Not just because of his kissing skills – because of the words he had spoken before the kiss. Draco had said he still loved me, in a really must-sit-and-analyze-every-word way.

We both pulled away although our arms were still wrapped around each other. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you…" he whispered.

He unwrapped my right arm from around his neck and pressed something to my hand. I looked at it and saw a single red rose.

My eyes began to bulge with tears. I threw my arms around him and cried and cried and cried.

"Why are you crying?" He laughed.

"Tears of joy!" I said as I wiped my eyes on his jacket.

My life lit up while all the guests clapped and the bride wailed.

For Draco Malfoy was holding me up once more…

But this time, it was forever.

**Was corny? Was it cliché? Was it good? Was it bad? DID YOU LIKE IT????????????????? Please review!!! I didn't get it checked…so if I've got any grammar/spelling mistakes, tell me! **

**Love, **

**Confused23**


End file.
